Please open your eyes girl
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: <html><head></head>Ella siempre te dará por sentado. Una voz en mi cabeza me dice: "Podrías esperar toda tu vida a que ella abriera sus ojos". ExB One Shot</html>


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bueno, hacía tiempo (o así lo sentía) que no escribía nada. Pero esto surgió después de escuchar la canción "She open her eyes" de Keane. Si pueden escúchenla. Gracias por leer.**

Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No vale la pena llorar por él.

-Pero… -hizo un puchero, a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo. –Creí que él era el indicado. Pero era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, ¿cierto? No merezco a alguien tan bueno.

-Bella, deja de decir tonterías. Mereces a alguien mucho mejor que Jacob, él no supo apreciarte.

-No creo que merecía la paliza que le diste.

-¿Bromeas? Me contuve porque no quise ir a prisión, de ser por mí lo hubiera matado.

Bella sonrió tristemente. Ella había tenido hasta hace poco un novio que había considerado perfecto. Atlético, atento, guapo. Pero como los otros tantos que había tenido, terminó por defraudarla. La engañó con alguien que ella consideraba su amiga.

Por suerte siempre tenía a Edward, quien no la abandonaba jamás. Era su pañuelo de lágrimas, como él constantemente decía. Miró sus ojos, verdes como los bosques de Forks. Después pasó sus ojos a su labio hinchado e hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, -dijo acariciando su labio. Lo sintió encogerse y se apartó.

Edward cerró los ojos. Quizá ella creyera que se había encogido por el dolor, pero la verdad era que su toque siempre tenía ese efecto en él. Por años la había querido, había estado a su lado consolándola constantemente idiota tras idiota que le rompía el corazón.

-No te preocupes -esta última vez había sido lo peor, luchó con alguien que casi estaba de su estatura y mucho más marcado. Edward era deportista, pero no un tipo que iba al gimnasio y hacía pesas y tomaba quiensabequecosas para hacerse fuerte. Por tanto con un solo golpe de Jacob había bastado para romperle el labio. Por suerte Edward era más ágil y le propinó varios golpes antes de que Bella interfiriera y le diera una buena patada en la entrepierna a Jacob cuando entendió que lo golpeaba por haberlo encontrado besándose con Nessie, la "mejor" amiga de Bella.

-He prometido que no tendré más novios. Para ahorrarte la molestia, -dijo bromeando. Edward le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Siempre estaré ahí para defenderte.

-Gracias.

Edward regresó a su casa ya tarde después de dejar a Bella en la suya y asegurarse de que no hacía una tontería después de la decepción que se llevó.

-Hola Edward, -lo saludó su hermana Alice. Ella era menor que él por un año y se llevaban de maravilla, Edward la adoraba y la cuidaba como si fuera de porcelana.

-Hola Alice, -la abrazó y de inmediato ella notó su estado de humor. Frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Cuando salimos de la escuela me adelanté al carro porque no quería… tú sabes, verlos. Pero lo que vi fue peor. El perro se estaba besando con la supuesta mejor amiga de Bella.

-Oh, no, -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos. -¿Qué hiciste? ¡Tu labio! –dijo notándolo apenas.

-Peleé con él, le partí el labio y la ceja, creo que fracturé su nariz. Pero él logró darme. Después llegó Bella y se lo dije y ella lo miró con odio y lo dejó sin descendencia. –Edward sonrió algo satisfecho.

-Edward, ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? –él suspiró y comenzó a alejarse de Alice.

-Nunca Alice, nunca. Si no me nota es porque no soy su tipo o no tengo ninguna de las cualidades que quiere en un hombre. ¿Qué sé yo?

-El problema es que te da por sentado. Siempre te tiene ahí, eres su pañuelo de lágrimas. Lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre es convertirse en la mejor amiga de una mujer, de esa forma ella nunca lo tomará en serio. Necesitas dárselo a entender.

-Yo solo sé que estaré ahí para ella y no importa si me quiere como yo la quiero a ella, con solo tenerla a mi lado.

Alice se entristeció porque sabía que cada vez que Bella pasaba por una relación lo dañaba en gran medida. Esa chica sí que estaba ciega. Y su hermano estaba tonto. Decidió tomar medidas en el asunto.

-Aléjate Alice, deja todo como está, -gritó cuando se dirigía a su habitación. Alice brincó por la sorpresa. Maldito lector de mentes, ¿Cómo lo hacía cada vez?

Edward entró en su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama. Pensó en lo que había pasado todos esos años. La preparatoria estaba por acabar y sabía que todas las cartas de aceptación de las universidades que no fueran la de Alaska se irían a la basura. Su padre se había puesto furioso, su madre solo lo comprendía a medias y su hermana le decía que era un tonto. Pero es que su amor por Bella era tan grande que aguantaba cualquier cosa, aunque eso lo matara.

Se giró y vio la foto de ellos dos que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Recordaba que siempre la había querido y ella no había mostrado el más mínimo interés. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho él habría actuado de inmediato. Pero después de dos años y medio él seguía siendo su mejor amigo solamente.

Se quedó dormido y su sueño fue inquieto. Era lo que más temía en el mundo. El día en el que ella encontrara al hombre correcto y se casara, tendría hijos. Y él desaparecía de su vida automáticamente.

"Te da por sentado" había dicho Alice. Su consciencia también lo martirizaba. "Podrías esperar toda tu vida a que abriera los ojos". Sí, vaya que podía. Pero entonces su vida sería un desperdicio si ella nunca los abría y hacía su vida junto a alguien más.

Se despertó sobresaltado. Miró al techo pensando. Tal vez mereciera la pena darle una señal, atreverse a decirle algo. Pero él era tímido. Podía ser popular en la escuela por practicar atletismo, por ser apuesto (según las alumnas de la preparatoria) y por ser amable. Pero era tan tímido cuando de Bella se trataba. Solo Alice sabía de su devoción por ella.

Decidió hacer algo al día siguiente, ya fuera con una nota o cara a cara, pero haría algo.

Bella esperaba fuera del aula a Edward para ir a almorzar, como todos los días. Tania Denali se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

-Hola Bella, -ella le caía bien, parecía una buena chica.

-Hola Tania, -le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Escucha, quería preguntarte algo. Sé lo que pasó con Jake y me desconcertó mucho, pero mi pregunta es acerca de Edward, -dijo susurrando y bajando la mirada.

-¿Si? ¿Qué tiene Edward?

-Me preguntaba si ustedes dos… -dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

-¡No, nunca! –dijo quizá con un poco más de énfasis del necesario. –No, Tania, él y yo solo somos amigos y es lo único que seremos siempre. No quiero a Edward, y él no me quiere a mí.

-¿Entonces no te molestaría si yo intentara algo con él? Es solo que desde hace un año me gusta pero nunca me atreví a acercarme porque creí que tenía algo contigo.

-No, te lo repito, nunca seremos nada, -Bella sonrió pero no llegó a sus ojos. –Edward es solo mi mejor amigo. Nada más.

-Gracias Bella, si pudieras darme algún consejo…

-Claro, veamos, solo no seas empalagosa. Quiérelo mucho pero sin llegar a ser melosa y… solo respétalo. Lo aprecio mucho, no me gustaría que lo lastimaras.

-Me acercaré a él en el almuerzo, -Tania abrazó a Bella y le agradeció una vez más antes de irse corriendo.

Bella se sintió fatal. Estos dos años y cinco relaciones fallidas le habían enseñado que ella era alguien tan poco perfecta y alguien despreciable a los ojos de los hombres. La única forma en que podía tener algo duradero con ellos era como amigos. Vaya pesadilla.

-Hola, -escuchó a su lado.

-Hola, -le respondió a Edward. Sus ojos tenían algo… se veía triste. -¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada. ¿Vamos? Me muero de hambre, -le ofreció su brazo, como hacía siempre y le sonrió, pero la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

Se encontraban desayunando cuando Tania se acercó. Comenzaron a platicar y Edward y ella se llevaron muy bien. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Bella se sintió algo desplazada pero era por el bien de él. Ella debía ser su pareja perfecta. Era tan bella como él guapo, tan inteligente y la capitana de porristas. Se veía que era buena chica y no como en las típicas películas donde alguien así sería egoísta y vanidosa.

Supo que había hecho bien en animar a Tania. Miró a Edward y notó que se veía contento.

Los días pasaron y Tania y Edward comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. Bella se sentía cada vez más triste por algo que no lograba comprender. Quizá era que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo. Cada vez que le halaba para salir, tenía planes con Tanya.

En el almuerzo ella estaba ahí con ellos y ese pequeño tiempo que antes era de ambos, ahora lo compartían con Tanya. Bella se preguntó si Edward se sentiría así cada vez que ella comenzaba a salir con alguien. Muchas veces también lo había dejado colgado por salir con su novio de temporada.

Pero entonces llegó el día en el que comprendió muchas cosas que le habían sucedido en esos dos años y medio.

Se dirigió hacia el carro de Edward, porque siempre se iba con él al terminar la escuela. Se recargó sobre la puerta y se propuso a esperarlo. Escuchó algo detrás de ella y se giró. Vio sombras en el bosque y se acercó. Después de unos pasos las sombras se transformaron en Edward y Tanya. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Ella estaba tomando su cabeza con fuerza y él la agarraba por los hombros. Entonces se besaron. Bella sintió sus ojos aguar. Salió corriendo antes de que pudieran verla.

Edward se congeló y no supo cómo reaccionar. Había tomado los hombros de Tanya para poder alejarla, ya que sabía lo que se proponía. Pero aunque fuera mujer tenía mucha fuerza. Logró besarlo a pesar de que él no quería.

Logró apartarla de forma no grosera. La miró y vio que ella se sentía ofendida y dolida por su rechazo.

-Tanya, no es tu culpa, -dijo tomando su barbilla. –Yo… -suspiró y supo que tenía que decirle, no era justo hacerla sentir mal. –Me caes bien, eres una persona increíble. Una mujer hermosa.

-¿Pero? –dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Edward limpió la primera lágrima que derramó.

-Pero amo a Bella desde que la conocí y no he podido olvidarla o separarme de ella. La amo tanto que la seguiría hasta el fin de la tierra y saltaría de un edificio si me lo pidiera.

-Pero… ella no… ella dijo.

-Sí, lo escuché, -dijo bajando la mirada tristemente. –Ella no me quiere y nunca lo va a hacer. Pero yo seguiré esperando el resto de mi vida a que abra sus ojos. O al menos estaré allí para consolarla y ser su amigo.

-Nunca tuviste intención de ser mi novio, ¿cierto?

-Lo pensé, después de que escuché lo que te dijo. Pero no puedo, simplemente sería una relación vacía y terminaría por lastimarte Tanya, mereces a alguien mejor. Créeme, lo sé, he pasado estos años ahuyentando a personas como lejos de Bella. –sonrió con sinceridad y apartó un mechó pelirrojo del rostro de Tanya.

-Gracias por ser sincero Edward, quizá debas intentar serlo con ella. Ábrele los ojos a la fuerza. –lo abrazó y se marchó, dejándolo aun más triste. Si fuera tan fácil.

Bella aporreó la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Jacob! –gritó con fuerza. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. Él abrió la puerta algo desconcertado.

-Hola Bells, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Anda algo mal con Charlie? –Bella miró a su amigo de la infancia y el hombre que la había engañado hace poco y le desconcertó darse cuenta de que ya no sentía nada por él, solo un cariño distante por haber sido amigos antes.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó mirándolo y tomando su playera con fuerza entre sus puños. –Dime por qué hiciste lo que hiciste con Nessie. –él pareció sorprendido por su pregunta. Se sonrojó un poco.

-Porque me di cuenta de que por más que me gustaras nunca podría reemplazar a Edward en tu mente y corazón.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué tiene él que ver?

-Al principio creí que quizá habían tenido algo y después habían roto y continuado como amigos. Pero me di cuenta de que en realidad es que tenían los ojos cerrados a algo que era tan lógico para mí, para Nessie. Ambos se gustan, se quieren. Es tan obvio que la electricidad entre ustedes casi quema.

-Estás loco.

-No, tú estás ciega. Y él seguro que solo tiene miedo de perderte. Debes darle una oportunidad.

-¡No! No lo entiendes. –sus lágrimas la debilitaron y calló sobre sus rodillas. -¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto podría quererme? He tenido cinco novios y todos han terminado por utilizarme, engañarme, dejarme.

-Es porque se dieron cuenta de lo mismo. ¿No te das cuenta Bella? Eric toca un instrumento, como Edward el piano. Mike practica atletismo, igual que Edward. James tiene sus ojos, Riley es tan parecido, pálido, inteligente, callado. Y yo, bueno quizá tu subconsciente te dijo que era hora de buscar algo diferente y me hiciste caso porque soy todo lo contrario a él. ¿Sigues sin verlo? Todas las personas con las que has andado han tenido una cualidad que Edward tiene. O en mi caso todo lo contrario.

Bella comprendió por fin. Jacob tenía toda la razón. -¿Por qué no me dijiste todo eso antes de engañarme con Nessie? Tienes razón en todo, hubiéramos terminado y no hubiera tenido que pasar por la vergüenza. Tu nariz, labio y ceja no hubieran tenido que pasar por eso, -Jacob la tomó por los brazos y la puso a su altura.

-La verdad, es que mi ego se vio afectado. Un hombre con el ego herido es peligroso. Quería… -se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. –de cierta manera herirte como lo hiciste tú conmigo. Aunque no fueras consciente de lo que me hacías.

-Lo siento, -dijo abrazándolo. –No me daba cuenta.

-Quizá ahora dejes de lastimar a todos los chicos en la escuela y lo intentes con Edward.

-Él no me quiere. Es tan perfecto y bello, -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la escena que había visto. –Además él anda con Tanya, vine porque los vi besarse y comprendí que sentía algo más por él que simple amistad. Ninguno de ustedes cinco me dañó más que él besándose con otra persona.

Jacob la abrazó y la invitó a pasar. Tomaron algo caliente, pues había comenzado a llover.

Edward llamó por milésima vez a Bella. No contestó. Estaba asustado, no había aparecido junto al volvo y al preguntar por ella habían dicho que la vieron caminando. Si algo le sucedía… su corazón se heló al pensarlo.

Oyó que tocaban la puerta y salió corriendo de su habitación. Lo sintió, era ella. La vio en la puerta, despidiéndose de alguien. Bajó corriendo y la abrazó.

-Oh, Bella. Me tenías tan asustado. ¿Qué sucedió? –dijo separándose para mirarla.

-Solo tenía que despejar mi cabeza. Estaba con Jake.

-¿Jacob? ¿Por qué?

-Solo… quería aclarar unas cosas. –lo miró y algo en sus ojos la hizo tener valor. –Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? –susurró mirando hacia la estancia, donde estaba Alice.

-Sí, vamos, -Edward se sentía algo molesto al saber que había estado con el perro. La hizo pasar a su habitación.

-He estado pensando, he hablado mucho con Jacob y él ha abierto mis ojos. –oh, no, pensó Edward. Por favor, que no vuelva con él.

-Continúa, -dijo sentándose en la cama. Bella se acercó y lo desconcertó cuando se puso frente a él y tomó su rostro.

-Te amo, Edward. Te he querido todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta. Jacob me hizo abrir los ojos. Te he visto con Tanya esta tarde y sé que podría haber algo entre ustedes, pero quiero decirte que estaré ahí para apoyarte, como tú lo estuviste estos años. Y si por alguna razón lo suyo no funciona, estaré ahí para luchar por ti. –Edward sonrió tontamente y se puso de pie, tomando su cintura, como tantas veces había soñado.

-No es necesario que esperes, entre Tanya y yo no hay nada. Y no hace falta que luches por mí, pues yo también te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo esperaba por este día, el día en que abrieras tus ojos.

Bella también sonrió y tomo su cabeza, enredando los dedos entre su cabello y lo guió hacia sus labios.


End file.
